I Hate Tomato
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Entah mengapa, semenjak kau menjadi istriku, kau jadi benci dengan tomat. Sebenarnya, kau kenapa? Dasar wanita aneh! Fic For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. Special Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. RnR Please


**Summary: Entah mengapa, semenjak kau menjadi istriku, kau jadi benci dengan tomat. Sebenarnya, kau kenapa? Dasar wanita aneh! ****Fic For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. Special Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. RnR Please^^**

**Warning: OOC! Nggak jelas, dll…Don't like, don't read…**

**A/N: Hai minna-san! Apabila ada kesamaan dengan fic para Senpai, itu karena unsur ketidaksengajaan dan saya mohon dimaafkan. Karena saya hanya manusia biasa, maaf juga kalau fic ini jelek, feel-nya nggak kerasa, dll. Sekian dan Terima kasih ^_^b**

**I Hate Tomato**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/family**

**Rated: T**

**Don't Like Don't Read^^**

**Happy Reading^^**

_**Di Kediaman Uchiha…**_

"Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" kata seorang wanita berambut merah muda sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya yang sedang terlelap. Merasa terganggu dengan guncangan yang dibuat oleh istrinya itu, dia membuka matanya dengan malas. "Ada apa? Aku masih mengantuk!" ujarnya. Uchiha Sakura-istri dari Uchiha Sasuke-itu menghela nafas kasar. "Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau akan telat pergi bekerja!" ketus Sakura kesal. Sasuke sedikit meliriknya. "Mana tomatku? Kalau tidak ada tomat, aku takkan mau bangun!" ancam Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. _**'Lagi-lagi tomat!'**_ batinnya kesal. "Iya iya iya, tomatnya ada dibawah! Kau mandi dulu, nanti kubuatkan Nasi goreng ekstra tomat untukmu!" ketus Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke dengan cepat duduk ditempat tidurnya dan segera berlari kekamar mandi._**'Huh, kalau ada tomat aja cepat banget bangunnya! Kenapa kau tidak menikahi tomat saja?'**_ ketusnya dalam hati. Sakura pun segera berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kedapur.

_**Setelah 5 menit berlalu…**_

Sasuke dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju keruang makan. "Mana nasi goring ekstra toamtku?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Sakura menghela nafas panjang+kesal. "Tuh!" tunjuk Sakura kearah meja makan. Sasuke dengan cepat duduk dan segera melahap Nasi goreng buatan istrinya itu. Sakura pun duduk dihadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, hari minggu temenin aku ke Swalayan yaa." kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Beneran nih? Janji ya!" kata Sakura antusias. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu serius melahap santapannya itu. Sakura tersenyum puas. "Yasudah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Nanti kau terlambat kekantor!" kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk(lagi). "Sakura, aku minta tomat segar lagi! Masih ada kan?" kata Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sakura langsung mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau ini tidak bosan apa makan tomat terus?" tanya Sakura agak kesal. Sasuke menggeleng. "Mana tomatku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura masih tidak bergerak. "Ayo cepat, Sakura! Kau mau aku telat?" kata Sasuke memelas. Sakura dengan cepat melipatkan tangannya didada. "kan kau yang cari masalah sendiri! Sudah, tidak tomat lagi! Sekarang pergi kekantor!" usir Sakura. Sasuke hanya memasang muka sebal dan segera pergi.

Sakura yang melihat kepergian Sasuke hanya termenung. "Kenapa aku bisa mencintai seorang pria maniac tomat?" gumamnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Hmmp, yasudah!"

_**oooooo**_

Sasuke terus saja memasang wajah sebalnya. Ia sangat kesal karena selalu saja ketus kalau ia sudah meminta tomat. _**'Sebenarnya, wanita itu kenapa? Dulu, kau dengan senang hati memberiku tomat jika kuminta. Tapi kenapa sekarang, kau jadi ketus jika kuminta tomat? Dasar wanita aneh!' **_batinnya kesal. "HOI TEMEE!" panggil seorang pria dengan lantang. Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

Saat melihat wajah pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu, malah membuat Sasuke bertambah _**bad mood**_. "Ohayou, Sasu-teme!" sapa pria itu santai. Sasuke hanya menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan sengit. "Whoa, pagi-pagi udah bad mood aja! Balas sapaku dong!" kata pria itu lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Hn, ohayou, Naruto-baka!" sapa Sasuke agak kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau bad mood seperti itu? Sakura-chan ngambek padamu, yaaa?" tebak Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kok bisa dia ngambek padamu?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Setiap aku meminta tomat, ia selalu bicara ketus padaku!" kata Sasuke. Naruto menggangguk mengerti dan kemudian tertawa. Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Hn, ada yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menggeleng dan masih dengan tertawanya yang keras. "Hahaha, kau benar-benar tidak peka yaa! Bisa jadi, dia itu cemburu padamu!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. "Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto mengangguk. "Karena kau lebih peduli terhadap tomat dibandingkan dirinya!" jelas Naruto.

"jadi, selama ini dia cemburu dengan tomat?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Hmmmph, yasudah, aku kembali bekerja dulu! Jaa ne!" pamit Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. _**'Ini kesempatanku untuk menjahilinya!'**_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

_***Skip time***_

"Tadaima!" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan sepatunya. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman tipis. "Tadi kau belanja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak jahil. Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. _**'Kalau kubilang iya, pasti dia akan meminta tomat lagi! Kubilang saja tidak!'**_ batin Sakura kesal. Sakura menggeleng kesal.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kalau mau mandi, air panasnya sudah kusiapkan!" ujar Sakura. Sasuke hanya menganguk. Dia pun melanjutkan jalannya kearah kamar mereka. Sakura dengan cepat berlari kearah dapur dan segera membuka pintu kulkas.

"Aku harus menyembunyikan tomat ini! Tapi, dimana?" gumamnya. "Hn, banyak sekali tomatnya! Aku minta satu!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sudah berada dibelakang Sakura. "E…eh, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak boleh makan tomat lagi!" larang Sakura. "Hn, kenapa? Kau pernah bilang kalau makan tomat membuat tubuh menjadi sehat, kan?" kata Sasuke. _**'Duh, aku harus gimana?'**_ batin Sakura panik. _**'Hehe, kau masuk perangkapku, Sakura!'**_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"I...iya, aku memang pernah bilang seperti itu! Tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak makan tomat! Itu sudah sangat berlebihan, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura. Sasuke makin melebarkan senyuman liciknya itu. "Hn, aku tidak berlebihan, Sakura! Aku hanya meminta satu buah!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. "KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI DENGAN TOMAT? KENAPA KAU TIDAK NIKAHI SAJA TOMATMU ITU!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil melemparkan semua tomat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat menangka semua tomat yang dilemparkan tadi. "Hn, boleh juga usulmu! Akan kunikahi tomat-tomat ini." kata Sasuke dengan nada jahil. _**'Heh, inilah yang kusukai darimu! Kalau kau sudah marah, wajahmu akan memerah seperti buah tomat!'**_ batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "KAU MENYEBALKAN, SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari kearah kamarnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura itu_**. 'Naruto benar! Dia cemburu!'**_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

_**ooooo**_

Sakura terus saja mendekap bantalnya. "Huh, Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" geram Sakura kesal. "Dia malah mengganggap serius ucapanku!" ketusnya lagi. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan dengan cepat Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimutnya. "Hn, kau marah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya terdiam. "Hm, kalau kau marah, aku akan sungguh-sungguh menikahi tomat!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih?" ketus Sakura sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. "Hei, aku lapar! Ayo buatkan aku makan malam!" pinta Sasuke memelas. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kau makan saja tomat-tomatmu itu!" ketusnya. Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tak rela memakan istriku sendiri!" goda Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. "Yasudah, buat saja makan malam sendiri!" ketus Sakura.

"Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa memasak!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas kesal. "Ayolah, Sakura! Kau mau aku mati kelaparan?" kata Sasuke dengan nada memelas. Sakura pun akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan kau makan malam! Tapi, dengan satu syarat! Jangan minta tomat hingga besok pagi!" kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

_**Keesokan Harinyaa….**_

"Sakura, sekarang sudah pagi! Jadi boleh dong aku meminta tomat darimu!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa tomat dan langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Ng, Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit bergumam. "Kau jadikan menemaniku ke swalayan hari ini?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung melanjutkan memakan tomatnya. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jam 11 kita berangkat!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias.

_**ooooooo**_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu menatap Sakura bosan. "Masih lama?" tanya Sasuke bosan. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kita baru saja nyampai 5 menit yang lalu!" kata Sakura kesal. "Huh, bagiku itu sudah seperti 1 jam!" kata Sasuke malas. "Terserah apa yang kau katakan!" ketus Sakura sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang dan langsung melanjutkan mendorong troli yang ia bawa.

Sakura tampak serius dengan barang yang didepannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat setumpuk tomat didekatnya. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kearah tempat itu. Sakura baru selesai melihat barang didepannya. Ia melirik kearah troli dan tidak mendapati Sasuke disana.

"Kemana Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya bingung sambil celingak-celinguk. Sakura pun mendapati Sasuke sedang berada dibagian tumpukan tomat *aku gak tau apa namanya*, Sakura pun dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke sambil mendorong troli. "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Sakura agak kesal. Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas. "Hn, membeli tomat!" ujarnya pelan. "Kau tidak boleh membeli tomat lagi! Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan tomat!" ketus Sakura kesal.

"Hn? Bukannya bagus? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau tomat itu bagus untuk kesehatan." kata Sasuke santai sambil menunjukkan tomat yang dipegangnya tepat didepan wajah Sakura. "Huh, aku mengaku pernah mengatakan itu…" Sakura memutuskan perkataannya. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Dan aku menyesal pernah berkata seperti itu! Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan memakannya! Dan sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, Sasuke-kun!" jelas Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hn, tapi tidak dengan tomat ini. Tomat itu bagus untuk kesehatan!" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Walaupun itu bagus, kalau berlebihan, kau bisa kenapa napa, Sasuke-kun!" ketus Sakura. "Aku tak percaya!" kata Sasuke santai. Sakura hanya menggeram kesal. "Yasudah! Terserah kau saja! Aku tak peduli!" bentak Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke tak memperdulikan kepergian Sakura yang sudah menghilang dibeberapa rak di supermarket itu. Sasuke pun segera menyusul Sakura yang ternyata sudah berada dikasir. "Hn, hanya segini belanjanya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas panjang. _**'Kenapa wanita ini?'**_ batinnya bingung. Sakura masih saja mendiami Sasuke hingga keluar dari Swalayan itu.

_**oooooo**_

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura masih terdiam. Wanita itu hanya berjalan menuju kamar mereka. _**'Hn, apa dia marah?'**_ tebak batin Sasuke. "Hn, dia pasti marah karena kejadian tadi!" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Saat sudah tepat berada didepan kamar mereka, ia mendengar isak tangis Sakura._** 'Hn, kenapa dia menangis?' **_batinnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Dia melihat Sakura sedang mengusapkan matanya. "Hn, kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Kenapa kau mendiamiku begini?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura hanya terdiam. Tubuh wanita itu membelakangi Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tak tau bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan pelan dan mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Jika kau memang marah karena tomat, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil!" kata Sasuke pelan. "Siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Aku yang marah karena tomat, atau kau yang selalu merengek minta tomat?" tanya Sakura kesal. Wajah Sakura masih memerah kesal. Di pelupuk matanya, masih tersisa air matanya.

Sasuke menatap bingung. "Hn, tentu saja kau! Kenapa kau marah karena tomat?" tanya Sasuke. "Justru kau yang seperti anak kecil, Sasuke-kun! Jika kau tidak selalu merengek meminta tomat, aku takkan seperti ini!" ketus Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau cemburu?" tanya+goda Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura sontak memalingkan wajahnya. "mana mungkin aku cemburu!" kata Sakura kesal. "Lebih baik mengaku!" desak Sasuke. "AKU TAK CEMBURU!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Oh iya? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau marah pada tomat?" tanya Sasuke memojokkan Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengehela nafas kesal. "Cepat mengaku!" kata Sasuke. "AKU CEMBURU! PUAS!" teriak Sakura lagi. Sasuke langsung dengan cepat memeluk Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Sa…Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Hn, gomen telah membuatmu cemburu! Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu saja! Karena hari ini, hari ualng tahun pernikahan kita yang kedua!" ujar Sasuke pelan. Sakura melebarkan matanya. "AAh, aku lupa! Hari ini juga hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baru sadar?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat sekali. "Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun! Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura. Sekarang berikan aku tomat sebagai hadiah!" bisik Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke jahil. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan keluar menatap Sakura bingung. _**'Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?'**_ batinnya. "SASUKE-KUN, CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak Sakura dari dapur. Sasuke pun dengan cepat berjalan menuju dapur.

_**ooooooooooooo**_

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau beneran mau tomat?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kemari!" kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya berjalan pelan menuju Sakura yang berada didepan kulkas. Saat sudah didepan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja…

PLUK!

Sasuke menatap dirinya yang sudah penuh tomat busuk. "Apa-apaan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kesal+kaget. Sakura hanya tertawa keras. "Ini special hari ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-kun! Sekali-sekali, kau juga harus merasakan tomat busuk, agar kau kapok makan tomat terus!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal. "Walaupun kau buat aku seperti ini, aku takkan kapok makan tomat, baka!" ketus Sasuke. "Aku tak peduli! Yang penting, sekarang rencanaku sudah berhasil!" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan masih tertawa. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal. "Dalam hitungan detik, kau juga akan merasakan tomat busuk ini, Sakura." kata Sasuke kesal.

"Oh iya? Aku tak percaya!" kata Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk Sakura. Tubuh Sasuke yang penuh dengan lumuran tomat busuk itu sekarang pindah ke tubuh Sakura. "Kyaa, lepaskan aku!" jerit Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Kau menyebalkan! Ukh, baunya tidak enak!" keluh Sakura sambil menutup hidungnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke-kun? Ini kan bukan hari ulang tahunku!" ketus Sakura.

"Hn, hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Ingat itu!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya. "Haha, sekarang, senjata makan tuan!" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun!" ketus Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi! Arigatou karena sudah menjadi pendampingku selama 2 tahun!" kata Sasuke tulus sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru!"

"Hn, aishiteru mo, Sakura."

_**Owari~**_

_**Gimana?**_

_**Gaje ya? **_

_**Maaf kalau jelek, dan lain lain.**_

_**Review Please.**_

_**Thank you^^**_


End file.
